


Long Story

by preusterreich



Series: Rei x Senpai Week 2015 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, rei x senpai week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preusterreich/pseuds/preusterreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rei x Senpai Week 2015: Day 3</p>
<p>Rei and Sousuke talk butterfly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Story

At four in the afternoon, Sousuke's phone began to vibrate violently. Lounging back in his chair, he picked it up off the desk, tapping the answer button and bringing it to his ear.

"Hey, Sousuke here."

"Sousuke-san, thank you for allowing me to call you anytime to discuss the butterfly stroke." he heard from the other end.

"Oh, Ryuugazaki, it's you." He didn't mind talking to Rei, but Sousuke realized that his tone of voice always made him sound incredibly apathetic.

"It is alright that I called you, yes? If this is a bad time, I can call back later."

"No, it's fine." He leaned forward in his chair. "What would you like to know?"

"Actually, I'd like to know if it would be okay to meet up with you to discuss this in person rather than over the phone."

Sousuke paused for a moment. "Umm, yeah, I guess that would be fine."

"Perfect!" Rei's voice flew from Sousuke's phone speaker. "Where should we meet?"

Sousuke thought silently. "How about that little coffee shop by the library?"

"That sounds agreeable. I'll meet you there in thirty minutes?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, for sure. See you then, Ryuugazaki."

"Yes, Sousuke-san. Goodbye." Sousuke heard a click from the other end of the line.

"God, he's weird." he muttered, but he couldn't hold back the smile that decorated his lips.

\------

Sousuke arrived at the coffee place exactly thirty-three minutes after their phone call ended. Rei was already there and he waved Sousuke over.

"Sousuke-san, you're late!" Rei noted.

Sousuke glanced at his watch and furrowed his brow. "No, I'm not." He showed Rei his watch.

Rei pointed to his own watch. "Three minutes!"

"Okay, but that's just three minutes. It's nothing." Sousuke shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Nonsense! There's quite a bit that can happen in three minutes! You could order a coffee, or even a sandwich, or you could-"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Let's just go in." Sousuke waved Rei inside and they seated themselves in a booth near the back of the shop. "Now, Ryuugazaki, what would you like to know?"

Rei glanced down to his hands. "Well, Sousuke-san, I'm curious as to how you started swimming butterfly and how you became so good as to be ranked as one of the best in the country while still in high school."

Sousuke blinked, surprised. "Nothing too unusual. I just started when I was really young and got scouted." He leaned back in the seat, quickly giving his order to the barista when she came to the table. "How about you?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Rei replied. "What do you mean? I'm not that great. Not yet at least."

"No, I mean how did you start swimming butterfly?"

Rei gripped his bag firmly. "Well, that's quite a long story, actually."

Sousuke laid one hand over Rei's and gave him a small smile. "Please Rei, tell me. I've got time."

Rei flushed, his heartbeat quickening. "Sousuke-san, you called me by my given name."

"Do you mind?" he asked quietly.

Rei sat up pin-straight in his seat across the table from Sousuke. "N-No! Not at all Sousuke-san! Please do! We are friends, right?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want, Rei." He released Rei's hand and leaned back in his seat. "Now, tell me your long story about how you started swimming butterfly."

Rei nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "Yes, Sousuke-san."


End file.
